The present invention relates to an electrical hand saw, in particular a sword saw. More particularly, it relates to an electrical hand saw with a saw blade received in a lower side of a stationary sword and having a rear end portion received in a machine housing at the transmission outlet.
Electrical hand saws of the above mentioned generally type are known in the art. During sawing operation with such hand tools it is known that, depending on the material to be sawed, saw chips or saw particles and dust are transported through the saw blade from the saw slot to the machine. These particles therefore act on a person operating the tool and also contaminate the environment.